wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinju
Juubi vs Gundams.png|Shinju's Beast Form Juubi's Dragon Form.png|Shinju's Dragon Form Juubi's Asura Form.png|Juubi's Asura Form Juubi's Complete Form.png|Juubi's Complete Asura Form Juubi's Final Form.png|Juubi Tree Form The Shinju (神樹; Literally meaning "God Tree"), more commonly referred to as the Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi), is the primordial entity and the original tailed beast tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths. Its chakra was divided into the nine tailed beasts and its body sealed into what would be the moon, by the Sage at the end of his life. Considered to be the progenitor of the world, its revival would herald the end of it. As of the most recent shinobi war, the beast was sealed within Obito Uchiha until the tailed beasts were extracted from Obito's body. The Beast was initially sealed within Cloud and now Sealed within Three Mushasame. 'Background' 'Beginning of Naruto Arc' Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, the Shinju existed as a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to a son who became the first human born with chakra. Outraged by the theft of its power, the Shinju assumed its tailed beast form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo managed to single-handedly defeat the beast and sealed it within himself. This act, along with many other great deeds throughout his lifetime, resulted in Hagoromo becoming revered as the "Sage of the Six Paths". However, knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body before using Chibaku Tensei to seal the husk in what would become the moon. From there, the Sage used his Creation of All Things ability to divide the chakra into the nine tailed beasts. Centuries later, the Rinnegan would once again manifest itself in one of Hagoromo's descendants: Madara Uchiha. With his new power, Madara summoned the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails back into the world and named it the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Joined by Obito Uchiha, who continued his work after his natural death, Madara devised a means to reunite the Demonic Statue and the tailed beasts back into their one original form so he could use the Ten-Tails to enact his life-long objective: the Eye of the Moon Plan (which Cloud have completed it). 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Ka Boa Bu' At the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails and faces Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi only to find that the Unicorn Banshee attacks the Juubi's Vessel, Apsalus Dragon that resembled the Gundam. However, In the end she hears Cloud calling the Gundam which she faints and falls out of the cockpit and is caught by Zinnerman which stopped the Unicorn Banshee attacking the Apsalus Dragon. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was the Nine Tailed Beasts leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar and the Jing Shinju sealed within Hotaru Uchiha. Appearence The Ten-Tails is titanic in size; one of its hands is bigger than any of the tailed beasts. Silhouetted prior to its introduction in the story line, the Ten-Tails is a cyclops-like humanoid in appearance with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back and ten fox-like tails. Its unique red eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass". The spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails were bushier. It appears to have a tan skin colour. The Dragon Form of Shinju possessed a grotesque bulb-like body much larger than Gyūki and Kurama, with spiky protrusions growing out of its back, and a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It had long arms and clawed hands, but visible hind-legs. It also had dark veins similar to those of a plant all over its body, and the endings of its tails resembled dragon-like heads. After further maturing, the Ten-Tails more closely resembled its humanoid silhouette from the flashback. Its bodily proportions were very elongated, and emaciated with a twisting neck, yet it retained the spiked bulb from its previous form on its back. The beast possessed visible legs, which it used along with its right arm to stand, as its left arm was missing at the elbow. Its facial appearance changed greatly, growing a single ear on the right side of its head, while its mouth, which now contained straight teeth, moved to the left side and several horns formed on various parts on its head. The monster's tails now end with hands similar to the chakra arms formed by jinchūriki. As it continued to mature, the Ten-Tails gained a more muscular, healthy appearance, grew a complete left arm, giving it the ability to form hand seals by clapping its hands together, and began standing on its hind legs once more.14 After gathering more chakra, it begins to evolve further by assuming an even more muscular form and its horns grew longer, albeit with a more spiky, bloated body and slightly elongated head. When Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and his brother encountered the Ten-Tails, it strongly resembled this form In its final form, it changes into a gargantuan tree or what appears to be a flower-like palm tree that appears to be its true and original form. When Paul Gekko injures its Arm, Shinju was split into two entities. Ying Juubi is the cyclops-like humanoid in appearance with a conch shell-like upper body with long, spiked-like protrusions on its back. Its unique red eye, taking up most of its head, has four concentric circles with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. In a later appearance, the Ten-Tails' look was a bit more "crass". The spiky protrusions on its back were much higher, resembling a conch shell, and its tails were bushier. and the Yang Juubi are the Nine Tailed Beasts (Shakaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama). Personality The Shinju is an impartial entity and was completely devoid of feelings or even ideals as it stayed impartial and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. But as the tree became the Ten-Tails, it was singular in its goal: to reclaim the power that had been taken from it and as Kurama noted, this form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through such means such as involving detecting negative emotions or even chakra due to its vast power. Individuals in Sage Mode are best able to gain some sense of the beast's power, and even then it appears unmeasurable and overwhelming; Kurama likens the Ten-Tails to be an innate force of nature. Abilities As the original form of all nine tailed beasts, the Ten-Tails was said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world. Not only is the Ten-Tails the source of all chakra, but also the progenitor of everything that exists in the world. It is a god that created countries and has the power to swallow oceans, split the land, and carry mountains. In addition, Kurama admitted that it alone wouldn't even stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and stated that the Sage told them that its revival would result in the end of the world. A single swipe of its tail was can create a shockwave powerful enough to tear up the landscape around it. The eye within it's tree form would be reflected onto the moon. Trivia *Shinju was a Counterpart of Daidarabotchi *The size and nature of the Shinju have connections to both the world tree and the tree of life, motifs that are present in several real-life religions and mythologies throughout the world. *In addition, the story of the Shinju bearing the forbidden fruit is very similar to the story of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil in Abrahamic religions, where Adam and Eve, the first humans, ate the forbidden fruit despite being told otherwise. Ultimately, while becoming wiser, it lead to their downfall by incurring the wrath of God. For disobeying Him, He forever cursed the two and their descendants. Adam's eldest son, Cain, would murder his younger brother, Abel, in anger and jealousy following God's rejection of his offering while accepting Abel's, which alludes to the struggle between the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. *The wooden dragon-like entities at the base of the Shinju may be a reference to Nidhogg, a dragon or serpent who eternally chews the roots of Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. *Deidarabotchi, also known as Daidarabotchi (ダイダラボッチ; Literally meaning "Giant"), was a yōkai of titanic proportions in Japanese mythology. Kurama's explanation of how powerful the Ten-Tails is reflects Daidarabotchi's role in the formation of Japan's wilderness, such as the two peaks of Mount Tsukuba, according to Japanese myth. *The name "Datara" may refer to Ippon-datara (一本ダタラ; Literally meaning "One-Legged Blacksmith"), a one-eyed, one-legged blacksmith said to live deep in the mountains of Kumano. Myths vary on his nature as a yōkai or the fallen deity Ameno-me-Hitotsu. Either way, the legends say of Ippon-datara's ability to forge living things from metal that makes another reference to the Ten-Tails as the progenitor of the world. *In its début in the anime, the Ten-Tails was shown with its red eye with nine tomoe during its battle with the Sage of Six Paths, but when it was about to be sealed into the moon, its eye was purple like the Rinnegan and was missing the tomoe. These were later corrected in episode 253. *However, when Madara used a genjutsu to tell Obito the story of the Ten-Tails, the mural that depicts the beast has six tomoe in its eye instead of the previously established nine.45 *The Ten-Tails can be revived without fully collecting all nine tailed-beasts, having a fraction of the chakra of which is enough to revive it in an incomplete form.46 However, even without the other tailed beasts the Ten-Tails will slowly become its former self, though it takes time for it to "mature" into its complete form, making it harder for Madara and Obito to control it as it does. In addition, after having the tailed beasts extracted from it, its original form still remained on the battlefield afterwards, even though the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path still existed within Obito's body, and was later extracted from him by Madara. *The second form of the Ten-Tails head has three primary features: an eye, an ear and a mouth. This is possibly a reference to the maxim: "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil", alluding to the fact that the beast is not inherently malevolent, but is actually being used for nefarious purposes by Madara and Obito. Gallery Banshee vs Shinju.png|Attack of the Gundams Gundam and Juubi.png|Juubi meets Gundam Juubi vs Rikudo Sennin.png|hagoromo ōtsutsuki legend Shinju battles Gundam.png|Juubi vs Banshee Gundam Juubi Trapped.png|Juubi caught in Cotton Category:Cultural Creatures